


You're a Vegetarian

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	You're a Vegetarian

Michael shouted across the room, “hey babe what do you want on the pizza?” You shouted back while grabbing drinks from the fridge, “vegetarian! Just like always! No onions!” He finished ordering as you walked over and tossed him a soda. “Hey y/n, why do you always want vegetarian? Is it your favorite?”

You thought Michael was kidding so you started laughing, “Yeah, THAT’S why I get vegetarian.”

He looked at you confused, “why are you laughing?”

It dawned on you that you and Michael had never really talked about you being a vegetarian, “Mikey, sweetheart, I don’t like plain pizza, and I’m a vegetarian.”

He looked stunned, “what? I thought you just really liked being healthy so you always ordered the healthier things as restaurants!” He was staring off into space, trying to process what you were saying. You gave him a faint smile, “that’s not a problem - right?” He snapped out of it and smiled at you, “of course not, you’re still you, nothing has changed.” You were so relieved and hugged him, sometimes people were rude about your lifestyle.

He looked at his soda can and kept fiddling with the tab, “can I ask a question though?

You braced yourself for the worst and sucked in some air, "yeah, sure, go ahead.”

He looked straight at you, “People have a lot of reasons for being a vegetarian, what’s yours?”

 _Oh thank the heavens, he’s actually just curious._  You grinned and your eyes lit up, “well, since you’re asking, I’ve always just really loved animals. They’re so happy and carefree, they take care of each other, and don’t judge. They’re so intelligent. They do so many things that humans struggle with and they’re just such beautiful creatures. I love animals Mikey, that’s really the only reason I have.” He nodded and kept fidgeting, something was going through his head and he just was not telling you. “Babe, what’s wrong? You’re hardly looking at me.”

Michael ran his hand through his hair, “Y/n, I love that you’re so passionate, and that you care so much about animals. It’s amazing. But, I don’t want you to not like me because I eat meat.”

You leaned in and kissed his cheek, “Michael, I don’t have a problem with that, as long as your respect my decisions then I can respect yours.”

He smiled and kissed you, “I will always respect you and your decisions. ” A few minutes later the doorbell rang and he paid for the pizza. “One vegetarian pizza with no onions, just the way you like it!” he handed you a slice and then grabbed one for himself. After a few minutes he looked at you, smiled, and took a big bite, “I’m not sure I can be a vegetarian…but I could definitely eat this pretty often.”


End file.
